


Things Unsaid

by orenji92



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Help, I Don't Even Know, I write this because I need more Enali, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sorry Not Sorry, The ship is drowning, This Is STUPID, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they like about each other. What they hate about each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Stupid things, really. Close the tab now.

Alibaba loves Kouen. That is a fact. He loves Kouen’s deep voice, whenever he talks Alibaba could feel his legs turn into jelly. He likes Kouen’s eyes, such deep color piercing to his own eyes, searching for truth in Alibaba’s eyes. He likes the knowing smirk on Kouen’s lips whenever he teases Alibaba. The only thing that he dislikes is the goatee, but it can be easily shaved and Alibaba swears he will do it when Kouen sleeps before him.

Kouen loves Alibaba. That is a fact, too. He loves Alibaba’s boyish and innocent laughter, whenever he laughs Kouen could feel a little tug on his lips forms without his consent. He likes Alibaba’s eyes, like a liquid gold penetrating his soul, searching for happiness in his own eyes. He likes the small and shy smile on Alibaba’s lips whenever Kouen gives a complimentary-like comment on his cooking. The only thing he dislikes is the naivety, but Kouen could fix it after he finishes enjoying the yelps and stutters.

~

Alibaba hates it when Kouen is grumpy. He demands many impossible things and blame Alibaba when it is not happening. But he always apologizes after Alibaba sulks in their room, most likely because he wants to sleep on the bed, not to make up with Alibaba, and definitely not because he is sorry.

Kouen hates it when Alibaba is stubborn. He will not listen to reasons and simply ignores him for the rest of the day. He will feel guilty after yet will not do anything but sulk, so Kouen has to apologize in his place or he will cry and ruin the bedding.

~

Alibaba loves it when Kouen treats him gently on the bed, kissing and caressing his body like he is made of crystal. He loves it when Kouen worships him like his body is a temple, and he would deny it fervently but he definitely loves it when Kouen enters his body slowly, teasing him with shallow thrust and holds him in his place. He also loves it when Kouen makes him comes undone and loses control.

Kouen loves it when Alibaba can handle his rough treatment, moaning and whimpering like a mess and a whore. He loves it when Alibaba clings to him like his life depends on it, and he definitely loves it when Alibaba demands him to be harder and faster. And he would deny it with a glare, but he loves it when Alibaba becomes a brat and demand him to do his bidding like he is a prince and would not take no for answer.

~

Alibaba hates it Kouen shout at him in public. People will ask how he could stand Kouen’s abuse and grumpy attitude, because Alibaba knows Kouen and they don’t. Kouen is grumpy like the grumpiest old man and can be very mean like a demon, but Kouen would never lift a hand on him, left alone abuse him.

Kouen hates it when Alibaba cares about people’s opinion of him, he hates it that Alibaba disagrees with them and not caring how people see him as weak. Alibaba is not weak, Kouen has a scar that could prove it. Alibaba would make a new scar if he shows it in public though.

~

Alibaba would not say it out loud, but his most favourite thing about Kouen is when Kouen kisses his forehead before sleeping; and Kouen would never admit it, but his favourite thing in working days is when Alibaba kisses his cheek before he goes to work.

 ~

They don’t have to say it because they already know.

And they are happy that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've warned you.
> 
> Ps: The scar that Kouen mentioned is totally scratch marks on his back.


End file.
